Rysin Online
[http://www.rysinonline.com Rysin Online], a software web site (Originally "Rysin"), was founded by Ryan Fisher in 2002 (who was, at the time, 12 years old) with the original name of "Rysin". Content for Rysin Online is created, maintained, and released in Scotland, UK, onto the current Rysin Online site. Most who visit the Rysin Online site do so to find out more about Statistics Version 3 (a program created for SHOUTcast servers). Statistics Version 4 now also has a site. In January 2005, the first official "Rysin" site was released onto the Internet in the shape of "Rysin.info". The website ran from this domain for just over a year, when in June 2006, as part of an "expansion plan" the site was moved to RysinOnline.com and re-named "Rysin Online" to better suit the idea of a software site, this expansion plan was almost undoubtedly in preparation for the final release of "Statistics Version 3" which was released just two days after the release of the .com domain. Statistics Version 1, 2 and 3 In January 2005, "Statistics" was created in an attempt to get visitors to the "Rysin" site. With less interest than expected, version 2 was created from February - June 2005, Again with less interest than expected, it was third time lucky for the site. In June 2006 (after the re-name of the site, and re-design), Statistics Version 3 was released and visitors shot up, thousands now visit the site each month. This now provides an excellent opportunity for Rysin Online to create software which people will recognize. In January 2007, Rysin Online released news of 10,000 Statistics Version 3 downloads in 2006 (in the 6 months of July - December). Later in January, the site hit 11,000 Statistics Version 3 downloads. Statistics Version 4 In December 2006, it was announced that Statistics Version 4 was to be created in .net making use of the .net framework, making it compatible with Windows Vista, and much more reliable. Screenshots have been released for Statistics Version 4, and it has been suggested (and now confirmed by Rysin Online) that this newest version will use it's own HTTP server, making it the easiest Statistical program available for SHOUTcast. With the arrival of Statistics Version 4 it remains to be seen if the website can make the most of the visitors, and possibly release a new program to broadcast (similar to SAM Broadcaster), but this is also speculation. Ryan Fisher Ryan Fisher, born 3 January 1990 in Scotland United Kingdom, is the founder of Rysin Online. He spent years creating web sites with no purpose simply to get better at web designing. Ryan was involved in the creation of the original Marr Computing site (Formerly "Computer Science 4u") before it was re-designed in 2007. Marr Computing was set up for students of his school (Marr College) to download course work. After this, in late May 2006 Ryan decided to move the old Rysin site to RysinOnline.com and re-name it to Rysin Online. Two articles have been written in local news papers, in which they describe how the Rysin Online site was created, and how successful Statistics has been. Search engine success Probably the most successful search engine bid for Rysin Online was the the Marr College Voting Program site (a program created in October 2006 for Marr College), not due to the amount of visitors, but due to the fact that when searching for Marr College on search engines such as google or Live, the site is one of the top results. The level of results are due to other search queries' popularity (mainly "SHOUTcast Statistics" on live and "Rysin" on Google) Visitors In 2006, the Rysin Online site was visited a total of 17096 times. (keeping in mind the downloaders were approximately 10,000. This leaves room for improvement, almost 50% of visitors never downloaded Statistics). In September 2006 Rysin Online released news of an extremely successful month (for August). Visitors are still rising. Streamix (below) and Statistics Version 4 (above) together will probably attract millions of SHOUTcast radio visitors to the site. In January 2007, Rysin Online (for the first time) released a graph showing visitors to the site (above). From this graph you can see that visitors shot from virtually 0 to almost 1000 in the month of June, when Statistics Version 3 was released. Streamix? In April 2006, Rysin Online released news on their web site of a program named "sMixxer" which was planned. This program would provide special audio effects. The article was promptly removed from the site after news of a SHOUTcast broadcasting program (similar to SAM Broadcaster), the program "sMixxer" has been delayed for the time being. On December 26th 2006, Rysin Online (although un-official) are said to have the name "Streamix" in mind for this program. Streamix alone, it has been predicted, would attract millions to the Rysin Online site. Presuming these plans exist, the software is freeware and is successful; Streamix will dramatically disrupt sales figures for software companies. Blip Technology In January 2006, a freeware program ("Blip") was released onto the site, it provides mouse effects and was a rather obscure program to those who downloaded it expecting a useful freeware program. Months later, in May, Rysin Online released the Blip Technology website (which has since been subject to a number of design changes) and said that "Blip" was a prototype for the "Blip Technology" system which would provide downloaders (aimed at mainly web designers) with mouse effects which they could then export onto web sites. With Statistics Version 3, this was called off, but the Blip Technology site remains there (hinting that maybe Blip Technology is still being developed). Criticism Rysin Online has been criticised by SHOUTcast users for the un-reliability of Statistics Version 3, and the way in which "Sponsored Streams" are handled within the software. Although no answer to these Criticisms have been published onto the site. In December 2006, Blip Technology was postponed "until further notice" due to criticism received about the lateness of the software, but no one really knows what this software is, or what it will be capable of until it's finally released. Throughout the site, inappropriate references are made. On the Marr College Voting Program page, near the end of the page Ryan Fisher (site owner) included: "Probably suggests most people didn't totally understand the concept of the voting program. Do i care? Not really." As well as other references on the Statistics Version 3 site such as: "I should point out, obviously we have run out of version numbers after 3.9, so the version number will now carry on from 3.10 (Not 3.one, but 3.ten). I know in maths this is impossible, but no one cares about maths." More criticism came when in March 2006 "Blip for Pocket PC" was released with the slogan: "The most fun you'll ever have in your pocket" Many visitors find the references and slogan inappropriate.